


Tür 18 - Zeit

by AnnyHolmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Was schenkt man jemanden der schon alles hat?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 5





	Tür 18 - Zeit

Was schenkt man, jemanden der schon alles hat und die finanzielle Möglichkeit sich das, was er nicht hat, selbstständig zu kaufen?

Ich zerbrach mir schon seit Wochen den Kopf darüber, was ich Mycroft zu Weihnachten schenken könnte immerhin wird es unser erstes als Paar werden und da sollte es schon etwas Besonderes sein, fand ich.

Etwas das wirklich von Herzen kam. Krawattennadeln, Manschettenknöpfe und der gleichen hatte er mit Sicherheit mehr als genug und auch sonst hielt ich es für wenig einfallsreich ihm irgendwas Materielles zu schenken.

Also was könnte ich ihm schenken, was ausdrückte, wie viel er mir bedeutete und eher von Ideellem Wert war?

Da viel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. 

Zeit! Myc und ich hatten erst letztens darüber gesprochen, wie wenig Zeit wir doch im Moment füreinander hatten und er hoffte, dass sich das bald ändern würde!

Ich hatte auch gleich schon eine Idee, denn erst letztens hatte ich im Wochenendteil der Zeitung einen Artikel über Southend-on-Sea gelesen und da es nur knapp anderthalb Stunden von London entfernt war, ideal für einen Kurzurlaub.

Schnell hatte ich ein passendes Hotel gefunden und zwei Übernachtungen gebucht.

Einfach mal wieder ganz raus aus der Stadt und sich eine steife Brise um die Nase wehen lassen darauf freute ich mich gerade ungemein, hoffentlich sah Mycroft das auch so. Aber wenn es ihm so ging, wie mir dann war er einfach, froh mal wieder drei komplette Tage mit mir verbringen zu können.


End file.
